Just Kids In (Totally Definitely Completely Platonic) Love
by Mediocre Skullduggery
Summary: Keira & Severus kind of just. Let themselves be spirited away for a weekend at Black Fortress. Two shot of two awkward & very stubborn teenagers being in hard denial of the other's romantic interest. Prequel of sort to "The Sneira Virus" isn't necessary to be read beforehand. Marauder's Era obviously. Most tagged canon characters that aren't Snape are simply referenced.


**A/N I know. I'm sorry. Sneira used to be weird & creepy. I have learned the error of my past cringe ways. Have two goofy consenting teenagers jus' hanging out & being awkward. **

* * *

"I'm afraid to inform you that my parents... My crazy mother in particular absolutely adore you…"

Severus Snape rose his eyebrows his head tilting from his best friend's couch.

"Erm… Why exactly is that _bad _news, Keira?"

"Because they're keeping us here," the small girl continued nervously, biting her lip as the paler teenager's dark eyes widened in alarm.

"M'sorry.. They're, er, making us stay til _Saturday_. The front gate is warded locked," she confessed, scratching the back of her head, green eyes glazed over with tense focus.

"Merlin's sake, Keira! If I didn't hate Tobias so much I could report them for a bloody **kidnappin'**! What did _**I **_do?!"

"You made them _like _you," she muttered gravely, before looking her friend up & down curiously.

"Yes, how can I assist you, Black?"

"You need clean clothes, _**prick**_. How tall are you?"

"Six seven, if the marks on my wall are correct."

"Great. I can just raid my own closet, we'll _share_."

Severus coolly regarded all of the five feet & one inch that made up the silver haired young witch in front of him before sighing.

"This Fortress costs more money than I'll ever dream to scrape even a _**fourth **_of in a lifetime & yet you _still _have to lend me your clothes to wipe my arse..." he chided as she began walking away.

"You **know **how to wipe your arse? I heard they didn't do that in Cokesworth! You must be a _proper _good egg," she countered without looking back at him. It didn't take her long to cross down to the house's dungeons & into the room she shared with her twin brother Ariek _(_as well as her drudge Vladimir_**)**_, grab some of his clothes fully prepared to deal with his whinging afterwards _**(**_since it was clear he secretly thought Snape was alright_**)**_ before changing into her own night clothes. _**(**_Which was barely anything at all but she didn't quiet care._**)**_

She turned, & began heading up the stairs preparing to hand Severus the bundle of stolen pajamas before her head tilted & she wandered up the houses levels, heeding her father's unspoken call to the roof.

Marcus Black smiled & gestured his daughter over, smiling widely as she muttered "Oh, for _fuck's _sake…" under her breath as she wondered what he wanted.

"I see the way you look at Severus-" he paused, turning his deep violet eyes her & taking the blank look on her face for denial, continued "-when no one else is looking. He's your world,"

"No_pe_," she deadpanned, her voice as dry as sand on a hot day in Hell.

"Keira. You _love _him. It's about time you realised that. I see it. Your mother sees it. Even _**Tyler's**_ not blind to it. The only ones oblivious are the two of you."

Keira's right eyebrow rose so high it disappeared into her glimmering hairline as she wrapped her arms around the clothes in her lap, turning to stare at her father.

"I _never _thought I'd see the day where I get to be condescending to you! Fuckin' finally! Some _justice_!"

Marcus' serious, concerned expression dropped into a warm fond smile at his eldest daughter's abrasiveness while he sat back, allowing her to snark at him. He supposed he'd underestimate his own children every now & then. Mistakes happen.

"I know damn well I _love _him, Da. Ever since that day I dragged him away from all those people **laughing **at him by the Lake that year… Fuckin' hell. But I'm his _friend _before his love interest. He's not over Lily & I'm not taking advantage of his downward spiral for _my _own gain. Any other dickhead bloke I **wouldn't** care. But _him_? He's not _just _my _**world**_… He's-" she swallowed, her jaw clenched tight as she looked away from her father & Marcus suddenly understood how far _**off **_his prior assessment was & he reached out to rest a comforting pale hand against her shoulder.

"It can't turn out any worse than Met-"

"_Don't_," she sighed softly, standing & walking away from her father while all of the ways her **best friend** affected her started to turn in her head.

The way he sometimes flustered her thoughts whenever their hands brushed _accidentally_, the feeling she got in her stomach when she looked into his a bit eyes _too _long, the way her speech impediment threatened to return whenever he scolded her while tending her wounds from a recent fight over someone calling him a _foul name_ with her in ear shot.

"_Fuck's_ sake," she mumbled again, before almost flying headlong down the steps, only stopped by a strong pair of arms scooping her up.

"I **know **your tiny ass isn't day drinking yet," Chaise Ares chuckled as he just carried his younger friend into the living room.

"Course not, whore. Still got _plenty _of cocaine in the medicine cabinet."

"So _**I**_ heard you gotta boyfriend but he doesn't know he's your Aliud yet. _Maybe _I can get Mother to-"

"Oh no don't you **dare **get the Gods involved! Especially not your nosey ass mother! I've already got my own nosey parents holding us hostage! She'd try to fucking _**BREED **_us!"

"...Fair," the brown haired Godling replied, suddenly setting her down in front of Severus who was quite obviously _glaring _at Chaise, trying to gauge just how close this handsome young man _**(**_who was entirely too comfortable with carrying Keira about for his liking_**)**_ was to _his_ best friend.

Chaise's eyebrows rose at the instant surge of aggression from the mere way the lanky lad straightened his posture on the couch.

"I was simply carrying her because she's far too brain damaged to walk down four stairs without _diving _into another dimension of existence," he explained with a shrug.

Keira's responding snort brought Severus' glare to her & then suddenly he wasn't glaring at all because his eyes had widened at Keira's attire _**(**_or lack thereof_**)**_.

"_Shite_," he breathed without meaning to, unable to stop himself from wondering _how _even her tan was under what little clothing was (unfortunately) _still _on her body _**& **_starting to feel his face heat up because these _**VILE **_thoughts hadn't **ever **crossed his mind about Lily Evans _once_, but here was his only friend he truly trusted _stirring _blood that should remain firmly _**STAGNANT **_in her presence.

She was noticing her affect on him, she could sense the tension _shift _in the room when Chaise left them to themselves _**&**_ she prayed he wouldn't notice the blush starting to match his on _her _own face.

"Here, Sev," she murmured, handing him the clothes both of them jumping lightly when his fingers brushed against hers, both young mildly hormonal heartrates skipping a few beats. She glanced down at him shyly to see him smiling up awkwardly at her and instead of taunting him as she would usually she looked away blushing a light pink, knowing if she held the gaze she'd lose herself in those pools of black again. _**(**_They were a quiet tempest to her, an _ocean rolling at midnight_ & their beauty made him _**DANGEROUS **_for her to be around at this point in time.)

"..I… I, er Need… I _don't _know where your bathroom is… I don't think it's good form to change **here**," he finally said softly, his eyes now fixed to her waist _**&**_ the way the semi see through red lace she was wearing clung so _**WELL **_to it.

"You want me to _come_ too?" she blurted, before just silently pointing down the hallway to the closest bathroom next to her older brother Julius' old room. He followed her direction just as quietly, shifting so the clothes he was holding were pressed to the front of his hips. He didn't look back for shame of what he was going to do _before_ he changed but hell he was a teenaged boy who had just realised this beautiful girl's body was equally as _gorgeous_.

Keira yawned deeply, sitting down _**&**_ leaning against the arm of the couch, _**(**_realising pretending to not be in love with your second predestined soulmate of sorts was _**exhausting**_) before what felt like an eonpassed and he shuffled from the bathroom _looking _just as tired as she _felt_. He slumped down next to her _**(**_Severus had a habit of lightly _tossing _himself into soft things when his mood was foul or his energy & motivation were low_**)**_ & she leaned into him as she always did when he was welcoming of it, sighing with pleasant shock as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The shock became a pleasant burn in her veins when another arm wrapped around her waist & he pulled her _**fully **_into his grip his chin lightly resting on her head.

"I love you," they mumbled in the same, sleepy breath.

"Like you know. You're my-" Keira started.

"**Friend**." Severus swiftly finished, knowing her hearing could _easily _pick up his elevated heart rate.

The awkward tension didn't for long however because when Ariek came to give his sister hell for taking his shirts he found himself instead begrudgingly smiling & shaking his head at the sight at his older twin with her "best friend, _just _a friend, Ri!" their fingers _**&**_ legs haphazardly woven together in loose but unwavering bonds _**&**_ fast asleep on the couch, deciding to take a throw blanket to cover them up before lowering the living room's torch lights & heading off to sleep himself.

* * *

**A/N Expect sporadic uploads of formerly posted fics/drabbles being revised to fit all new, more cringe free Sneira backstories as well as a new drabble series also all about my trash kids & their stupid but genuine love. **


End file.
